Transitions
by tmag71
Summary: AU in portrayal of Donna to some degree. This story explores the Donna/Harvey/Paula triangle only Harvey really wants to be with Paula.


**I'm writing this because I actually like the Paula x Harvey pairing. I know it won't last but I'll enjoy it while it does. Plus am I the only one who thought it was creepy that Donna knew it was Harvey's two-month anniversary. On top of that, everyone made a big deal about the key but back in like season 5 Donna surprised Harvey in his apartment and he asked her how she got in. To me, that means he never gave Donna a key, she somehow got a hold of it maybe through Jessica. Anyho, this story picks up after episode 3 and before episode 6 so Harvey hasn't told Donna yet about Paula. Its AU in the sense that I pick up more of the creepy aspect of Donna knowing everything about Harvey. Hope you like!**

It was the end of another long day and sitting alone in her office Donna began to replay the events of the last two days. The more she did so, the more frustrated she grew and if she was honest, jealous. Never had Harvey and Louis purposely left her out of a case yet that was exactly what had happened. Huddled in Louis' office talking as Harvey said 'strategy,' the managing partner had made it clear her involvement was not needed.

While she was happy to see both named partners working well together and dare she say friendly with each other, as the COO of the firm damnit, she had a right to know what was going on. On top of that, Harvey had been acting strange. Three days out of the week he was coming into the office well before eight and the other two days he would stroll in around ten. He also gave off an aurora of relaxation and content which were not words ever used in association with her boss. What concerned her the most though was his willingness to back off and give her the authority to make decisions. She loved her new title but she missed the constant and daily interaction she used to have with Harvey as his secretary; now, he seemed distant. Something was amiss and she was going to get to the bottom of it. With renewed determination, she got up from her chair and after searching her drawer for a minute found what she was looking for. Dropping the item in her purse she left the office in search of answers.

The light dinner they shared earlier in the evening was as always enjoyable, they laughed and talked about anything and everything and Harvey savored the fact that work was only a small part of their conversations. But the best part of the night had been Paula's willingness to try her hand at boxing. They both liked to work out but it was Harvey who had suggested doing it together. At first, he wasn't sure the petite blond would go for his offer but as an incentive he had promised if she tried boxing, he would have a go at yoga. Never one to turn down a challenge his girlfriend agreed and tonight had been her first lesson.

Dressed in tight black leggings that showed off her body's curves perfectly and a sports bra that showed just the right amount of cleavage and revealed her toned flat stomach, seeing sweat drip down her neck into her breasts Harvey had been extremely turned on and distracted. So, distracted in fact that his girlfriend managed to get a solid punch to his right cheek. Caught off guard the blow had caused him to stumble back bringing a triumphant squeal from his lover as her arms raised in the air and a roar of laughter from his buddies still left in the gym. Conceding defeat in return for a kiss to make his injury better walking to his apartment he could still feel the surge of electricity that coursed through his veins as he had wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. He had to pull away before everyone in the gym could see the raw affect she had on him as he had felt his member start to grow hard. He almost lost it again when she bit his lip before pulling away and the glean of mischief in her eyes was the reason he didn't wait for her to change. He was getting her home as soon as possible and he planned on making her pay when got her in his bedroom.

It was 9'oclock and Donna was just about ready to call it night when she heard Harvey's apartment door open. She was grateful to have brought two bottles of wine as waiting for him she almost finished the first one alone. Steadying herself on the sofa and adjusting to sit straight up, the COO was ready to greet the man she secretly pined for with a smile. The smile however never came as the sight before her shocked her to the core. Completely oblivious to her presence was Harvey with his shirt off carrying one Paula Angard, her legs wrapped around his waist and naked from the waist up. The crash of the wine glass she once held in her hand and now laid shattered on the floor finally alerted every one of the others presence. With her back facing the direction from which the sound came Paula could only see the range simmering in Harvey's eyes as his voice a low growl seethed "What the hell is going on here, how did you get in my apartment?" His arms slowly releasing her legs but still holding her tight in his embrace she was unaware of who the individual was he directed the question to. All she did know was that she was partially naked and both of their tops lay a distance away.

Harvey could feel Paula trembling in his arms and the anger ranging within him only increased. Taking in his immediate surroundings he noticed his dress shirt from earlier in the evening when they had changed hanging on the kitchen chair. Leaning down he whispered soothingly into the blonde's ear "Hey, it's going to be okay, I'm just going to grab my shirt from the kitchen chair alright?" he informed. Looking up the startled and embarrassed woman nodded in understanding. Remaining with her back facing Donna she continued to cover her bare chest with her arms. "I'm waiting for an answer," Harvey barked at the red-head who was still staring shell shocked at his girlfriend. Watching his former secretary as he made his way back to Paula, Harvey realized for the first time just how truly obsessive she could be. Donna's need to know or be involved in every aspect of his life this time crossed the line and he wasn't sure they could ever go back.

Either unaware of the question asked or simply choosing to ignore it, the COO responded with a question of her own. "You're together?" she asked still trying to grasp what she had witnessed. "She's your therapist," she said looking at the couple. She looked on as the attorney gently helped the other woman into his dress shirt only turning to face her when the task was complete. Holding onto Paula's He turned his attention back to Donna, his cold stare for the moment was her only response. The COO could see the other woman's confusion at her presence in the apartment but not yet finished Donna continued with her rant. This time looking at the therapist she remarked "He went to you for help, he opened -up and now you're using what he shared to date him, do you know how disgusting that is?"

"I think I should go," Paula said as she started to pull her hand away. Panic setting in, Harvey's plea was voiced in a tone just above a whisper.

"Please don't," his eyes filled with fear that if she left it would be for good. He could see doubt in her eyes, the concerns she had just expressed to him a few days before now being thrown in her face by someone he once considered a friend. "I told you I was ready to fight for this," he said motioning between them. "Please all I'm asking is for the chance." Reaching out again he was relieved when her small hand once again was safely in his.

Donn watched the couple with distain, "

Her comment was the last straw and Harvey's full rage was released. "I have no idea what you are doing in my apartment or who the fuck you think you are but get one thing straight I'll be damned if you are going to call into question Paula's integrity. I may have been her patient once but more than a year passed before I asked her out. That's right Donna, I asked her out and now I'm standing here willing to beg for her not to leave me." He knew making his choice crystal clear hurt the woman in front of him but he didn't care. He was tired of constantly tipi toeing around how he felt for fear of her reaction. "I had a year to consider my decision, and no matter what I did I couldn't stop what I felt. I knew people like you would have something to say but I don't care because for the first time in my life I have someone and something to fight for." He punctuated his last words for emphasis. "I could have taken the easy way out, trust me I considered it. You were more than willing to be more than friends and it would have been a decision readily accepted; but it wouldn't have been fair to you, to Paula or to me. You deserve to be with someone who can give you the love you deserve and that isn't me."

"You son of a bitch," Donna spat. "You actually want me to be grateful for the fact that you didn't try to sleep with me. You think that was some sort of monumental jester. How about not telling me you loved me in the first place. Does she know about that?"

"Paula knows everything." He calmly said. "And as far as leading you on, you believed what you wanted to believe because no matter how many times I tried to tell you I wasn't in love with you, in your mind I was the one in denial." He answered. "Donna, what you did tonight, breaking into my apartment that isn't right, can't you see that? What were you hoping to gain?"

"I didn't break in, I have a key and I used it because I wanted to talk to you. I know you Harvey and I knew something was up because you were acting different lately. You forget, I know you better than anyone, I needed to know why you were acting distant. I never thought the answer to my question would be her."

Harvey looked to Paula for guidance, but unfortunately, his girlfriend looked just as lost. Learning that Donna had a key to his apartment was on a whole other level. On top of that it was clear his former secretary still had no recognition that her actions were wrong. "You may think you know me Donna but I let you see only what I want. If you really knew who I was, you would know that privacy is something I hold scared and what you've done tonight shattered whatever trust we had. "Donna, how did you get a key to my apartment?"

"Please I'm not some lunatic Harvey, we're friends. Jessica told me you had a spare in your desk, I made a copy."

"I want my key and I want you to go."

"You can't be serious. We've been through the best and worst of times, she can't compete with that."

"Give me the key and get out," Harvey all but yelled. "Right now, I have no idea what kind of friendship we really had."

Handing Harvey the key Donna turned one last time before she left "Just remember, I won't be there for you when she breaks your heart."


End file.
